The present invention relates generally to busbar designs and more particularly to an improved busbar for use in power conversion applications.
Current power conversion applications have increasingly faster power modules (e.g., semiconductors). Concomitant with this increased power and speed of the power conversion assemblies is the goal to minimize inductance across any interconnections in the system so as to reduce voltage overshoots. By decreasing the amount of ringup, or power spikes, less power is required to run the system, ultimately resulting in a more efficient system.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need in increasing overall system efficiency for power conversion assemblies including the busbar design therein.